Silly Glasses
by seizenber
Summary: Ketika Mail tak sengaja menjual kacamata Meimei kepada Susanti/ My very first fiction in this fandom, so hello guys!


_Heloooo, ini fic pertama gua di sarang Upin & Ipin. Gue bahagia kawan-kawaaaan, akhirnya setelah sekian lama gue bisa juga bikin fic dengan OTP gue tercinta di fandom ini! Mail x Meimei! So, any body ship this pair?_

* * *

_A fanfiction of MaiMei_

"_**Silly Glasses**__"_

_Presented by __**Lunarnett**_

_**These characters are not mine unless the story here. I don't take any profit and if you doubt it, you can check my purse lol**_

* * *

Mail meliriknya malas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Gadis itupun juga telah mengacungkan tangannya untuk ke sekian kalinya agar mendapat perhatian dari guru mereka. Seperti biasa, sikap sok pintar dan cari perhatiannya itu terkadang membuat Mail sendiri jengah dengan teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Belasan tahun terlewati tak membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya. Ia masih mencintai uang—pastinya. Dan jiwa pengusahanya justru semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Ia masih bermain dengan kawanannya sejak TK. Dan yang paling tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa dari sekian banyak temannya harus Meimei yang kembali menjadi teman sebangkunya?

Ia bernapas lega saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari celotehan sok tahunya Meimei.

"Mail, ayo makan siang bersama," ajak gadis itu seraya mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

Mail berdecak. "Aku malaslah. Kau makan saja sendiri."

"Kenapa sih kau itu? Selalu saja sikapmu itu yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku," Meimei menatapnya bingung. Sekilas Mail dapat melihat kekecewaan tersirat di sana. Lagipula untuk apa gadis keturunan Cina itu mengajaknya? Mengapa bukan Susanti, Devi atau anak perempuan yang lainnya? Bukannya apa-apa, Mail tidak membencinya. Hanya saja Mail mulai merasa aneh di usia 17 tahun ini bila ke mana-mana mereka bersama.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau bisa ajak Ehsan, dia kan tukang makan. Kalau memang maksudmu mengajakku makan untuk membantumu menghabiskan bekalmu," balas Mail seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah Mail saat kakinya berpijak pada atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya menopang pada balkon di sana. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya setelah tempatnya melakukan usaha kecil-kecilan. Ia hanya ke sini bila sedang bingung, malas, bahkan untuk memikirkan barang apa yang bisa ia perjual-belikan.

Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara familiar yang selalu mengoceh di dekatnya. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan melirik ke bawah di mana sosok Meimei tengah berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah menuju Ehsan dan yang lainnya. Ehsan yang melihat kedatangannya menyambut dengan gembira, apalagi saat melihat kotak bekal Meimei. Ipin terlihat berusaha merebut ayam goreng dari tangan Ehsan sementara yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Dan ia sadar bahwa hanya Meimei yang terdiam lesu di sana.

"Dasar mereka itu. Pemiliknya sampai lesu begitu karena tidak kedapatan jatah," kata Mail berkomentar. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan Meimei yang ternyata melihatnya dan kemudian tersenyum dari kejauhan.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Sontak saja Mail memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Dan ia tak sadar bahwa sikapnya itu membuat senyuman tulus di wajah Meimei memudar perlahan.

'_Aku ini kenapa, sih?!_'

"Mail."

Mail menoleh ke sampingnya. "Susanti? Ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

"Kamu lupa? Semalam saya sudah mengingatkan kamu untuk membawa kacamata pesanan saya untuk sepupu saya di Jakarta, kan?" Susanti memandangnya seolah berkata 'Jangan bilang kamu lupa'.

"Oh itu, aku bawa kok. Ayo ke kelas," kata Mail beranjak pergi seraya diikuti oleh Susanti.

Sementara itu di taman sekolah, Meimei menatap ke arah atap sekolah dengan tatapan kecewa. Terutama saat menyadari bahwa Mail pergi bersama gadis asal Indonesia itu. Mereka hanya teman memang, semoga, bagaimanapun Meimei masih begitu ingat bagaimana reaksi Mail saat pertama kali melihat Susanti di TK.

"Whoaa, sepertinya Mail dan Susanti dekat sekali ya sekarang. Maksudku dalam artian lebih," timpal Upin.

"Betul betul betul," Ipin menyempatkan diri untuk menggigit dan melahap daging ayam gorengnya, "Mereka seperti aku dan ayam goreng, tak dapat dipisahkan. Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong ini enak sekali. Boleh kuhabiskan kan ayam gorengnya?"

Tak sempat menjawab, Meimei sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan mereka sehingga membuat yang lainnya dibuat kebingungan. Karena tak biasanya Meimei sensitive begini bila Ipin berniat menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Di-dia kenapa?"

"Dua tiga burung dara, ada yang maraaah hohoho," sahut Jarjit dengan pantun tak nyambungnya yang begitu khas.

.

.

.

Meimei berhenti di depan pintu kelas saat melihat di kelas tersebut hanya ada dua orang yang sekarang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Di sana Mail tengah berbincang dengan Susanti dan pemuda itu sesekali tersenyum kepada Susanti. Hal yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan Mail ketika Meimei berusaha membuatnya senang di dekatnya.

'_Kenapa ia selalu melihatku sebagai gadis yang menyebalkan? Kenapa ia memandang Susanti dengan cara berbeda?_'

"Eh Meimei, kenapa berdiri saja di situ? Sini masuk," sahut Susanti dengan logat Indonesianya.

Meimei ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di dalam kotak kacamatanya yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Mata kamu kenapa, Meimei?" Susanti melihat matanya sedikit basah seolah habis menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, tadi kepedasan habis makan siang dengan yang lainnya. Makanya sampai menangis," jawab Meimei beralibi dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet dan menangis di sana lagi.

"Jadi, apa aku dapat potongan, Mail?"

Mail menghitung bayarannya menggunakan kalkulator. "Oke, karena kau memborong, kuberi potongan 25 persen."

"Oke, emm bisa bantu aku memasukkan kotak-kotak kacamata ini ke dalam kantong plastik?"

Tanpa menjawab Mail melakukannya. Dan secara tidak sengaja ia memasukkan kotak kacamata Meimei ke dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"Oke, terima kasih banyak, ya. Ini uangnya," Susanti memberinya beberapa lembaran uang, "Aku duluan," kata Susanti seraya berjalan ke luar kelas menuju kelasnya. Dan di ambang pintu ia berpapasan lagi dengan Meimei. Namun, Meimei terlihat tidak mengindahkan sapaan dari Susanti sehingga gadis itu memilih untuk membiarkannya saja dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Mail mulai sibuk kembali dengan membereskan seluruh barang bawaannya ke dalam tas khusus berjualannya. Meimei memandangnya penasaran walaupun dalam hati masih sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"Tadi Susanti membeli sesuatu darimu?" tanya Meimei setelah memberanikan diri.

Mail sedikit meliriknya. "Iya, beberapa kacamata untuk musim panas. Ia bilang saat liburan nanti ia dan sepupunya akan ke Eropa untuk menikmati liburan di sana. Karena saat kutunjukkan model-model _sunglasses_ yang kujual ia mengatakan suka—"

Mata Meimei melebar. "Susanti menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu?!"

Kening Mail mengerut. "Kau bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukai semua model kacamata musim panas yang kujual. Ia bilang terlihat persis seperti yang dijual di mal-mal namun masih dengan harga yang standar sehingga ia lebih memilih membelinya dariku."

Meimei hanya mengangguk dan kemudian hendak duduk di kursinya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tak melihat tempat kacamatanya berada di sana. Dan seketika kepanikan melanda dirinya. Melihat sikapnya yang tak biasa itu membuat Mail bertanya-tanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mail masih sibuk menghitung sejumlah uang di tangannya.

"Mail," Meimei masih sibuk mencari benda yang hilang tersebut baik di kolong mejanya ataupun di dalam tasnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Meimei menarik pelan lengan baju Mail. "Apa kau melihat tempat kacamataku?"

Kening Mail berkerut dan kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Meimei. "Tidak."

"Sungguh? Tempat kacamataku yang berwarna merah muda dan ada tulisan dalam bahasa Cina."

Mail berpikir sebentar berusaha mengingat bentuk tempat kacamata yang disebutkan ciri-cirinya oleh Meimei. Dan tak lama kemudian, matanya agak melebar saat mengingat hal tak mengenakan melintas dalam kepalanya. Apa mungkin terbawa plastik belanjaan Susanti?

"Err, hei," Mail ragu-ragu memanggilnya sementara kali ini Meimei masih mengabaikannya dengan sibuk mencari ke sana-sini kacamata kesayangannya tersebut.

"Meimei, dengarkan aku. Kupikir aku tahu, err … mungkin."

Meimei menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke Mail. "Benarkah? Kau melihatnya di mana?"

"Err, itu," Mail memandang langit-langit kelasnya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Dan sikapnya yang aneh itu membuat Meimei cukup kesal juga.

"Hei, aku serius, Mail. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Oke, aku memang melihatnya," Mail menatap ragu-ragu ke Meimei yang justru memandangnya tajam.

"Mail—"

"Aku tidak sengaja memasukkan kotak kacamatamu ke kantung plastik belanjaan Susanti tadi," jawab Mail cepat namun masih mencoba menghindari tatapan Meimei yang kini melotot mendengar jawaban Mail.

Kacamatanya? Kacamata kesayangannya sejak Ayahnya meninggal? Kacamata yang sudah menemaninya selama belasan tahun hilang karena Mail secara TAK SENGAJA menjualnya kepada Susanti untuk berlibur ke Eropa nanti?!

"Mail … itu kacamata kesayanganku. Kacamata dari mendiang Ayahku dan kau menjualnya?!" Meimei berteriak kepada Mail sehingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Karena sesungguhnya baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Meimei yang sebegini besar marahnya.

"Aku tahu—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Mail! Kau tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentangku. Selama ini aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa kau bisa disebut sebagai teman atau tidak. Selama ini hanya aku yang tahu segalanya tentangmu sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah sedikitpun tertarik dengan segala hal tentangku, termasuk mengenai kacamataku itu yang selalu kau sebut kacamata botol bodoh dan jelek! Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa kacamata yang menurutmu tolol itu sangat berarti untukku!"

Mail dibuat diam terpaku di tempat sementara Meimei sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas itu. Bel sekolah berbunyi, satu per satu penghuni kelas tersebut memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di tempat masing-masing sementara Mail masih tak bergeming.

"Oi! Mail! Duduklah, jangan menghalangi jalan!" sahut Ehsan namun tak ditanggapi oleh Mail. Karena pikiran Mail entah sedang berada di mana sekarang.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang pemakaman itu sudah terlihat sangat reyot. Jam hanya tinggal menunggu jarum panjangnya bergeser sedikit lagi untuk menandakan bahwa senja telah tiba. Berkas sinyar oranye itu menerpa wajah Meimei yang memasuki area pemakaman tersebut seorang diri.

Hingga tak lama kemudian kakinya mulai berhenti melangkah saat matanya samar-samar melihat makam Ayahnya. Meski tak begitu jelas karena tak memakai kacamata yang disebut Mail jelek, tak membuat Meimei kesulitan mencari makam beliau mengingat betapa seringnya Meimei berkunjung ke sana.

Gadis itu berlutut setelah berdoa untuk Ayahnya. "Ayah, Meimei datang lagi."

Mendesah pelan, tangan gadis itu menyentuh makam Ayahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata itu menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Bibir itu sedikit terbuka dan tanpa mengatakan apapun selain mengeluarkan isak tangis dari sana.

"Ayah, maaf kacamata dari Ayah hilang. Meimei tidak bermaksud menghilangkannya. Meimei sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Meimei—"

"Meimei!"

Meimei membuka kedua matanya yang awalnya terpejam. Ia mengenali suara berat tersebut, dan kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Ketika ia menoleh, ia sudah melihat sosok Mail berdiri di belakangnya dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Peluh terlihat mengalir dari pelipis Mail.

"Mail?" Meimei berdiri sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Mail melirik ke arah belakang Meimei dan kemudian melakukan salam kepada makam Ayah Meimei sebelum akhirnya memandang gadis di depannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Meimei tanpa berniat basa-basi.

"Ibumu yang memberitahuku," jawab Mail sekenanya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Mail," kata Meimei.

"Kau itu bicara apa, sih? Aku ke sini—"

"Apa? Kau berusaha minta maaf dengan pura-pura peduli seraya mengunjungi makam Ayahku setelah puluhan kali kau mengejek kacamata dari Ayahku itu jelek? Dan sekarang kenapa kau malah—"

Kata demi kata itu berhenti seketika. Lidah Meimei seolah kelu untuk mengeluarkan kalimat lain setelah ia melihat tangan besar Mail membekap mulutnya. Tangan itu begitu hangat dan perlahan kehangatan itu menghilang saat Mail menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kau ini berisik sekali," Mail menggerutu dan hal selanjutnya sama sekali tak mengurangi apalagi melenyapkan keterkejutan Meimei sedikitpun. Matanya yang masih agak sembab itu agak melebar.

"Ini … Mail—"

"Ambillah," sela Mail seraya menaruh tempat kacamata berwarna merah jambu itu di tangan sang pemiliknya. Sungguh beruntung usahanya mengejar Susanti demi mengambil kacamata itu tak sia-sia meski sudah membuang banyak energi dan waktunya. Dan jauh lebih beruntung Susanti belum pergi begitu jauh setelah pulang sekolah tadi.

"…" Meimei tak sanggup berkata-kata. Namun kali ini ia merasakan tangannya menghangat akibat genggaman tangan Mail.

"Melihatmu yang begitu marah karena aku tak sengaja memasukkan kacamatamu ke belanjaan Susanti membuatku berpikir untuk segera mengambilnya kembali—dan untungnya Susanti belum begitu jauh saat pulang tadi. Padahal bila demikian aku juga berniat menggantinya dengan yang ini," Mail mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Itu adalah kotak softlens, dan Mail memberikannya lagi ke Meimei.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Mail. Setidaknya kau sudah mengambil kacamataku lagi."

"Ck, jangan buat aku menyesal mengeluarkan uangku, Meimei," balas Mail dengan nada malas khasnya.

Meimei bisa merasakan sesuatu memaksanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak."

Mail mengangguk cuek. "Hm."

"Hei, tapi aku harus bagaimana bila kau memberiku softlens sementara kau sudah mengembalikan kacamataku?"

"Aku tidak suka kau pakai kacamata," tiba-tiba Mail memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau jauh lebih manis tanpa menggunakannya, makanya aku membelikanmu softlens itu. Kacamata itu tidak membuatmu terlihat pintar melainkan membuatmu terlihat aneh, tapi selama hanya aku yang menilaimu begitu, tak masalah."

Dan kemudian, perkataan Mail menerpa semburat merah di wajah Meimei.

_**The End**_


End file.
